


Drift Away

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: There was a said, true love doesn’t have a happy ending because it doesn’t have an ending. Yet, your story with him ended at the moment he raised his voice and shouted at you. Even after 7 years had passed, you still didn’t understand why you two break up—why it had to end like this. Now that you two reunited at a school reunion, neither you nor he knows how to act around each other without making it awkward.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Drift Away

You still remember the first time you were introduced to Chan in high school, how Jisung was so persistent to make you joined the music club just because he didn’t want to separate from you. You remember the look he gave you, not the judged look, but the pity look. He seemed to understand how uncomfortable you were at that time.

High school was where everything between you two started, but also the end of it.

Few weeks after his graduation, the two of you started to drifting apart as he began to become serious as a music producer. He didn’t have time for you anymore. He wasn’t answering your calls or your texts. He also started ignoring you completely, shutting himself at the studio, pretending that you didn't exist.

When you confronted, it ended up nowhere near well. Nothing seemed to work anymore between you two and you had enough of it. Long story short, you break up with him and decided to focus on your education.

Years have passed and you lived the life you dreamed. You graduated from university with an excellent GPA and worked as a presenter like you had dreamed when you were a kid.

Everything went fine until Jisung dragged you to the music club reunion.

“[Name]! It’s nice to see you again!” Hyunjin happily greeted you, ignoring the boy beside you in purpose, “I almost thought you couldn’t make it.”

“Hey, don’t ignore me! You suppose to thank me for bringing her here.”

“More like dragging me here.” You sent him a glare before turned your attention to Hyunjin, “I can’t stay too long though, still have work to do tomorrow morning.”

“Right, you’re working in a TV broadcasting. Anyway, we only need to wait for one more—Oh, he is here. Hyung!”

Your body tensed as someone that rarely come into your mind appeared in front of all of you, eyes meeting yours for a split second before sitting beside Minho. No one seemed to sense the tension between you two, completely forgotten the history you had with him.

You wished this is the scene where it all turns around; when two faces meet in a crowded space that neither knew the other would be at. Everyone who is not them blurs into the background, the chatter fading into a mute. It’s where time slows to half the speed you usually feel it and a happy ending awaits.

But the look you shared with Chan stopped short of enchanting. It was tainted, love fracturing through a cracked lens of longing and yearning. It was all your memories with him compressed together;all-nighter composing songs in the studio, cup noodles at his place, autumn winds gushing through your hand in his, shy kisses at the bus stop.

You swallowed dry, meeting his eyes for a second before Jisung called your name from aside. Chan did the same, his movement stiff and a polite smile stapled across his face as he went sit on the only empty seat across you.

The reunion went on as Hyunjin confirmed that everyone was present. You tried your best to avoid meeting Chan’s eyes again and enjoy the reunion. You didn’t want this happy vibe to turn sour just because of him. 

However, Chan seemed to have another plan in his mind.

He couldn’t stop staring at you. Staring at how your smile widened from ear to ear, staring at how you laughed at the lame joke Changbin made, staring at how you became so beautiful from the last time he met you. He missed you and regretted his decision for letting you go from his grasp that day.

The reunion went on for hours until you had to excuse yourself first and bid everyone goodbye in a hurry to not miss the bus.

The moment you got up from your seat, Chan finally able to snap out from his thought. With a polite smile stapled across his face, he excuses himself to went after you, not caring the call or confused look his friends gave.

“[Name], wait!” You stopped and turned your body to face Chan as the man stood in front of you. The Chan that stood before you was one with his defenses up, a lesser version of himself, someone watered down. His hands reached into the pockets of his jacket because he didn’t know what to do with them, so you let yours hung awkwardly at your sides. You didn’t really know what to do with yourself either.

“I... It’s getting late and dangerous for a girl to went home alone. Let me give you a ride.”

“It’s okay, Chan. My house isn’t that far,” You said.

“I insist. Besides, there is something that I want to talk with you, alone.”

You ended up accepting his offer and to say that the whole ride kinda awkward was understandable. Chan tried his best to ease the awkwardness by opened a conversation with you, though it was hard.

“So, h-how are you?” He asked. “I didn’t know you’d come to the reunion.”

“I’ve been good,” You answered him.

You didn’t confess that you still think about him sometimes. You didn’t admit that you still listen to his old mixtapes. You don’t reveal that you haven’t completely moved on from him. You didn’t say you still miss him. 

Chan brought an arm up to smooth down the back of his head, a buffer of sorts to indicate that he’s not sure what to say next while his other arm gripped the steering wheel tightly.

It’s now or never.

“First of all, I want to apologize for everything that I did to you. I know I was a jerk back then and regret it. Told you off like that, I still can’t believe how selfish I was no matter how many times I remember it-”

“It’s okay, Chan. You were stressed by works and I should know better to not bother you.

“No, [Name]. You were not wrong, you just showing how much you care and yet I just sent you off like that. I was the one who wrong. No matter how stressed I was, I shouldn’t shout at you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” You leaned your head to the window, not daring to look at him. “The moment we ended our relationship, I already forgave you. You know how I can’t stay mad at you.”

“I miss us. I miss everything. I miss you, [Name].”

Nothing could have prepared you for that confession. It would be a lie if you say that you didn’t feel the same way. Because, no matter how much you tried to erase him from your heart, no matter how far you could move on from him, you couldn’t forget him. He would always be there, inside the special place in your heart. 

You also missed the word ‘us’. 

You miss him too.

After a long silence, you finally found the courage to looked at him, mouth still glued in shock and eyes have turned slightly glassy as he continued.

“I’m sure it’ll be hard to believe everything I say, but I still love you with all of my heart.” Chan took a deep breath, “Will you give me the chance to start everything over, [Name]? This time, I will make sure it works.”

“Chan...”

“I can’t hold back, I’m sorry. I just... _miss you so much_.” He painfully muttered the last part.

“I miss you too.” You blurted. “I love you too, Chan, always. You’re hard to be forgotten.”

Nothing could describe how you felt that moment after letting everything out. And yet, Chan just kept silent as he processing the truth. In fact, he appeared relief to found this conversation went smoothly than he thought.

Sometimes you drift away from the people most important to you, even lost contact with them. However, It's normal. It's also normal for them to realize their mistakes and want you back in their life. And this time he will never let you go from his grasp again.


End file.
